movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Darling
Daniel (or better known as Danny) is the son of Edward and Wendy, Jane's younger brother, and one of the minor protagonists in Disney's 2002 film Return to Never Land, sequel to the 1953 film Peter Pan. Personality Danny is a very adventurous and fun-loving 4-year-old boy, with a deep faith in his mother's stories about Peter Pan. However, his feelings can be easily hurt (as is evident when Jane ridicules his faith in the Peter Pan stories his mother tells him). He is also an innocent boy (as is made evident of his dislike of war and war devices, such as bomber planes and their bombs). Role in the film Danny is first seen in Wendy's arms when the family is looking at the star that is Never Land. He is also seen with Wendy when Edward leaves to go to war. In his next appearance, he and his mother head to the bomb shelter and he expresses his fear of the planes and bombs. Wendy makes him feel better, resulting in him believing it's Captain Hook. Jane and Nana II arrive and Jane gives him socks as his birthday gift and he's initially not happy with them, but his mother imagines them as Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Wendy then tells him a story about Peter Pan and when Jane says that she has no time for such activity, he informs her that's she's not fun anymore, even going so far as to mention that Jane herself had wanted to become the first "Lost Girl". He is later taken to his room by Jane, but later argues with her about Peter Pan's existence and sadly runs off. He is next seen with Wendy during the song "I'll Try", talking about Peter Pan again. He is also seen in flashbacks when Jane is by herself in Neverland and is thinking of her home. He is next seen near the end and is surprised by Jane's new attitude towards Peter Pan. She then tells him the story of Captain Hook's kidnapping of her, at which he is fascinated and she also tells him about Tinker Bell. He is then seen at the window, seeing Peter Pan for the first time. It is then that Edward returns home and the family goes to greet him. Toy Danny's only known toy appearance is a figure from Germany. He appears sitting on a white pillow wearing his green footed pajamas and holding his Peter Pan stuffed toy. Trivia *Danny resembles a palette swap of Michael, and he resembles Jim Jr. from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. In addition, both characters share the same voice actor during the early 2000s; Andrew McDonough. *In the original story, he didn't exist because Jane is an only child. *Sometimes, Danny looks like a younger version of Peter Pan. Gallery Danny 1.jpg|Danny 2.jpg|Danny with his family 464516-disney-s-peter-pan-return-to-never-land-game-boy-advance-screenshot.png 0303 - disney's peter pan - return to neverland (u) 07.png 8_Return_to_Never_Land.jpg 7э.jpg 4278.jpg 23ппп.jpg 30.jpg 22.jpg 3467 1 screenshot.png Sock puppet.png Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-7310.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-7336.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-699.jpg|Wendy telling Danny a story about Peter Pan Jane tickling Danny.png|Jane tickling Danny Jane telling Danny her story.png|Jane telling Danny her story Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-7139.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-7125.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-69.jpg|Wendy looking out the window at Neverland with her husband Edward and children Jane and Danny Tumblr.jpg March2nd.png|His page in Disneystrology Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:English characters Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Humans